With the pervasive use of portable computing devices, commonly referred to as notebooks or laptops, there is also an increasing trend of loss of such portable computing devices. Such loss have been attributed to both user carelessness as well as theft.
As part of measures to prevent the loss of such notebook computers, technological measures have been built into these notebook computers to ensure ease of tracking to facilitate retrieval. The first step in attempting to retrieve such a notebook computer is to determine its current location.
Presently, notebook computers have been provided with several means of ascertaining their own location. One of the most popular means is by way of a Global Positioning System (GPS). Other known methods are by triangulation using cellular networks, or wireless access points and Assisted GPS which combines cellular networks with conventional GPS.
Notebook computers with built in GPS modules are able to ascertain their location as long as they are able to communicate with orbiting satellites of the GPS systems.
Using GPS to track such notebook computers invariably consumes large amounts of power from the notebook computer batteries when the GPS modules are in continual communication with the satellites. Continual tracking and location determining using GPS can easily deplete the batteries. Continued unsuccessful attempts to determine location via GPS can similarly deplete the power in the batteries and reduces the possibilities of further attempts to track the notebook with other forms of technologies.